


Forgotten

by AluminumFoil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 The Heiress, Fuck Korkie Kryze, Gen, hold on i actually have to add serious tags, i thought this would be funny so im typing it up in 5 minutes, im fucking hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AluminumFoil/pseuds/AluminumFoil
Summary: He was forgotten. By his own family.MANDO SPOILERS FOR THIS FICI just hate korkie so much and i hate korkie kenobi b*tches and i hate obitine so this is a salt fic. this is also based on a convo i was having with my friends where bo-katan saying that she was the last of her line means that korkie is finally dead, which, fuck yeah, gay rights, but wouldn't it be funnier if the writers fucking FORGOT ABOUT HIM????? HES SO BORING THEY FORGOT ABOUT HIM AAAAAAAAA. AND NOW THEY HAVE TO WRITE HIM TO BE DEAD OR MAKE BO-KATAN, HIS SUPPOSED MOM, FORGET ABOUT HIM I LOVE THIS GAYS KEEP WINNING.also fuck all kryzes. fuck em. all my homies hate kryzes. society has moved past the need for kryzes.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Bo-Katan Kryze
Comments: 24
Kudos: 31





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scrapmetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapmetal/gifts).



> im gay btw so dont get all hyped up about the summary, i am a dyke and nonbinary.

The woman took off her helmet, and Din would have gone into a rage if not for his child in his arms. Did no one care about him? About his people? About his history, about everything he went through? This was the second time since the Armorer declared he and his child a clan of two that someone stole beskar'gam, and he was barely holding in his anger until the woman explained that, apparently, she was indeed a Mandalorian, of clan Kryze no less, and sadly enough, the last of her clan. 

* * *

Across the galaxy, a man sitting with his two daughters suddenly felt... lonely. As if someone left him, or had forgotten him. His wife spoke up.

"Korkie, is there anything wrong, can I get a cup of tea for you?"

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! and this is kinda shitty but i wrote it in half and hour and didnt think, i just posted it cause im funny but. whatever this is my shit


End file.
